Kerikil
by hwangseaia
Summary: Kita berdua adalah korban. Namun aku lebih terpuruk, karena kau hanya menganggapku laksananya sebuah kerikil. Kau tahu bahwa aku ada. Kau tahu bahwa aku nyata. Tapi kau selalu menganggapku fana. - Fang.
1. Chapter 1

Kita berdua adalah **korban**. Namun aku lebih **terpuruk**, karena kau hanya menganggapku laksananya sebuah **kerikil**. Kau tahu bahwa aku **ada**. Kau sadar bahwa aku **nyata**. Tapi kau selalu menganggapku **fana. **

.

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

.

**Kerikil (c) IT wasn't a thing**.

.

**Warning: Author newbie dan buta genre. Alurnya gaje. OOC detected. Typo detected. EYD kacau. One sided! FangxYing. BoboiboyxYaya alert. High School!AU. **

.

**You've been warned, people~**

.

.

.

Gadis berketurunan Cina dengan kacamata bundar itu masih mengunci pandangannya pada sosok seorang pemuda bertopi dinosaurus berwarna jingga yang dipakai terbalik penyandang nama _Boboiboy_ yang tengah asik berbincang seru dengan sosok gadis berkerudung merah jambu penyandang nama _Yaya_.

Gadis Cina itu sendiri, yang menyandang nama _Ying_, hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan bergabung dengan kedua temannya itu.  
"Pagi Boboiboy! Pagi Yaya!" Sapanya seceria mungkin sembari tersenyum lebar.

**Jujur saja, bagaimana mungkin Boboiboy dan Yaya terbodohi oleh sandiwara picisan itu?**

"Pagi Ying!" Balas Boboiboy dan Yaya secara bersamaan dengan nada yang tak kalah ceria.

**Ah, mereka terbodohi begitu saja rupanya**.

**Sudah butakah mereka?**

Ying kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan lantas turut bergabung dalam perbincangan Boboiboy dan Yaya.

**Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, menjadi perduli dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu bukanlah ide yang bagus**.

~IT wasn't a thing~

"Yaya, pulang bareng yuk!" Ajak Ying kepada teman masa kecilnya itu saat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dengan senyum yang merekah sempurna.

_"Ah, maaf Ying. Aku ada janji dengan Boboiboy._"

Senyum Ying langsung kuncup.

"Yaya, sudah belum?" Tanya Boboiboy yang sudah ada diambang pintu.

"Sebentar!" Balas Yaya sembari menggendong tas punggungnya lalu menoleh sejenak kearah Ying. "Aku duluan, Ying." Pamitnya kemudian sebelum berlari mendekati Boboiboy.

Meninggalkan Ying yang masih berdiri mematung dalam diam.

**Mencoba perduli dan menghiburnya bukan ide yang bagus. Untuk sekarang.**

~IT wasn't a thing~

Langkah ringan Ying terhenti saat dia tengah melewati sebuah taman menuju rumahnya.

Kedua alisnya bertautan saat mendapati 2 sosok yang sangat familiar baginya, Boboiboy dan Yaya, tengah duduk saling berhadapan disalah satu bangku taman yang tersedia disana.

Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Yaya dengan janji.

Kaki ramping Ying membawanya mendekati sebuah pohon besar didekat bangku mereka secara perlahan.

**Dengan maksud menjadi perduli, dan menyesali apa yang akan didengarnya.**

.

.

.

~*~ To be Continue ~*~

A/N: Heyho, IT kembali lagi tapi kali ini dengan FF multi chapter. Hehe, kalau yang review" lumayan, akan saya lanjutkan. Kalau gak terlalu banyak ya... Liat nanti deh /bacokked. Okay, enough with the blabbering nonsense of mine and don't forget to leave Review, Folks!

With thousand spells,

IT


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis berhijab merah jambu itu sendiri tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya sejak bocah bertopi dinosaurus jingga itu melangkah ringan menasuki kehidupannya.

Meninggalkannya sesaat,

Lalu kembali lagi.

Dari saat dia melupakan namanya,

Hingga saat dia mendapati kekuatan baru yang ada diluar kontrol.

Yaya benar-benar tidak tahu.

Frienemy relationship antara dirinya dengan gadis Cina berkacamata bundar yang lebih muda satu tahun seakan-akan berada diujung tanduk.

Entah sejak kapan ikatan diantara mereka sedikit merenggang.

Tidak seerat dulu.

Sejak kaki mereka terjejak pada tingkat sekolah menengah atas ini...

Tidak ada lagi yang namanya persaingan untuk menjadi nomor satu.

Yaya sendiri tidak begitu yakin apa penyebabnya,

Mungkin karena Ying sudah menganggap bersaing seperti itu adalah hal konyol?

Apa mungkin karena ada hal lain yang lebih penting?

Kalau iya, hal apa itu?

Yaya masih mencari tahu.

Tapi tetap saja, Yaya merindukan saat-saat dimana dirinya dan si gadis Cina bersaing untuk menjadi nomor 1 dikelas.

Yaya sangat merindukannya.

Yaya merindukan saat-saat dimana dirinya dan Ying belajar bersama dikedai Tok Aba hingga lupa waktu.

Yaya merindukan saat-saat dimana persahabatannya dengan Ying masih seerat kepompong.

Mungkin kepompong itu tengah bergeliat-geliat kecil, hendak menghasilkan sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang baru.

Sesuatu yang Yaya sendiri tidak tahu baik atau buruknya.

.

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio **

**. **

**Kerikil (c) IT wasn't a thing **

**. **

**Warning: Author newbie dan buta genre. OOC detected. Typo detected. Alur gaje. One sided! FangxYing. BoboiboyxYaya alert. High school!AU. Abal. Aneh, dsb. Twisted ending, maybe? **

**. **

**You've been warned, people~ **

**. **

**. **

**. **

_Kau tahu kepompong? Iya, persahabatan kita seperti kepompong, Ying. Kita akan menghasil sesuatu suatu hari nanti. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu baik buruknya. - Yaya_

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Aku... sudah terlalu lama diam."

Kalimat sederhana yang terlontar dari mulut sang pemuda bertopi membuat Yaya mengerjab bingung sembari memiringkan kepalanya kesisi kanannya barang 15 derajat.

"... Apa maksudmu...?" Tanya Yaya kemudian sembari membenarkan hijab merah mudanya yang agak miring sejenak.

Boboiboy, pemuda itu, mengambil dan menghela nafas berat sebelum memutar badannya sekitar 90 derajat hingga berhadapannya Yaya, dan menatap lurus ke arah matanya.

_"Aku... mencintaimu, Yaya."_

**.**

**. **

_Karena mendapatimu sebagai kepingan puzzle yang hilang dalam kehidupanku, adalah anugrah terbesar. - Boboiboy. _

**. **

**. **

_"Aku... mencintaimu, Yaya." _

Nafas si gadis Cina yang berdiri dibalik pohon besar yang ada cukup dekat dengan bangku dimana Boboiboy dan Yaya berada membuat nafas Ying, gadis Cina itu, tercekat.

Isakan pelan terdengar seiringan dengan tungkai rampingnya yang membawanya pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut sembari menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang berarti.

**. **

**. **

_Untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, aku harus ada disisimu bersama a certain someone karena kehadiranku disisimu layaknya keberadaan hidungmu sendiri. Kau memerlukan perantara agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. -Ying _

**. **

**. **

Ying sendiri tidak yakin kenapa kakinya berhenti didepan gerbang sebuah mansion tua yang terbengkalai.

Helaan nafas pelan terhembus begitu saja dari mulutnya saat dirinya mulai bergerak membuka pintu gerbang mansion itu yang tidak terkunci.

Kakinya terus melangkah hingga dia sampai di depan pintu mansion yang terbuka karena salah satu engsel pintunya sudah terlepas hingga pintu itu tergantung dengan satu engsel saja.

Ying mengintip kedalam mansion tua itu dan mendapati bagian dalamnya ternyata tidaklah terlalu kotor.

Cukup bersih malahan.

Yang kurang hanyalah pencahayaannya saja.

Ying memasuki mansion itu dan mendaratkan diri di atas sofa berwarna merah yang ada disisi ruang utama itu.

Ying tahu, dia tengah menorobos masuk suatu bangunan tanpa izin dari siapa pun dan dia tahu bahwa hal itu salah.

Tapi dia hanya akan berdiam diri disana sampai perasaannya membaik.

Ying membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini.

Dan dia tahu, mansion ini mungkin menjadi tempat yang tepat baginya.

Karena tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan tempat ini.

Selain** aku. **

Hanya ada kesunyian, ketenangan, hening, redup, dan **aku. **

**Ini saatnya untuk menjadi perduli, dan nenunjukan siapa aku sebenarnya. **

_"Kokon bayang!" _

"Ap- AAAAA!"

.

.

_Kita berdua adalah **korban**. Namun aku lebih** terpuruk,** karena kau hanya menganggapku laksananya sebuah **kerikil**. Kau tahu bahwa aku **ada**. Kau tahu bahwa aku **nyata**. Tapi kau selalu menganggapku **fana**. - Fang._

.

.

**Dengan begini, kau dan aku akan bisa bersama SELAMANYA. Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. TIDAK AKAN ADA. Dan cintaku kepadamu akan abadi sampai ke akhir hayat.**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_~*~ The End ~*~ _**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_Balasan review_**:

**Ghy.A**: You aren't alone, Ghy. /? Thanks! Ini udah lanjut ya~

**Hanna Triana**: Bagaimana pendapatnya setelah chapter ini? Kayaknya sih emang nyesek /?

**Aiko Chiharu**: *jauhin ak-47 nya* udah saya lanjut! *sujud ampun* /gak. Ya... Bisa dikatakan begitu :3 /tampared

**De-aruka**: ini cuman hurt/comfort kok :D /? Astaga, kalau fanfic yang dapet inspirasi dari doraemon ini bagus fanfic anda apaan... *cengo* Aish, terima kasihlah XD it was based on my experiance too tho' lol. Terima kasih lagi! Dan ini udah di lanjut yo...~

**Guest**: ini udah dilanjutkan ya.. Soal BbbYaya, maaf banget mereka cuman bisa jadi pembuka, saya gak bisa banyakin porsinya lagi :( Akan saya usahakan lain kali ya?

**Chevyta Sari**: terima kasih! Haha, sama dong :3 ini udah lanjut ya~

**Aniki-kun**: yosh! Ini udah dilanjut ya~

**Nimascerfull5467** : udah dilanjut ya~ Cetar membahana badai eh? /gak. Sorry ya gak bisa kilat XD

_A/N: yeiy, kerikil end dengan gak elitnya. Maaf banget soal plot yang gampang banget ketebak akhirnya. Dan maaf juga akan alur dan time skip yang gaje, fokus yang berubah-ubah, dan twisted ending yang mungkin gak masuk diakal. So, singkat cerita, cerita ini tuh diceritain pake Fang's POV, makanya deskripsinya gak terlalu detail. Kecuali untuk bagian Yaya yang paling awal, itu Author's POV. Maaf banget ya kalau bingung. Project selanjutnya adalah sequel dari 'Di bawah naungan Cahaya.' Ada yang request genrenya friendship tapi maaf saya gak bisa menuhin request genre itu . that's all awesome people! Sorry for these blabber of mine which is totally useless, last words, review please?~_

_P.S: Kritik dan flame selalu diterima._


End file.
